1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiator-fan systems and, more particularly, relates to radiator-fan systems for buses of the type having rear-mounted engines.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, for buses having rear-mounted engines, the radiator-fan system is mounted adjacent to the engine so as to face in a direction transverse to the direction of travel of the vehicle. Normally, the fan draws cooling air through a suitable part provided in a panel of the bus and through a duct whereupon, subsequent to passing the fan, the air will flow towards the rear panel of the bus and escape into the open from below a rear wall of the bus.
It is readily apparent that in view of the positioning of the engine and the generator, as well as the maximum permissible width of the bus, limitations are imposed on the size of the radiator and fan, and consequently on the cooling capacity, which becomes disadvantageously noticeable, particularly in subtropical and tropical climates.
In that situation it is not adequate to merely correspondingly increase the dimensions of the currently employed radiator-fan system and to arrange it in a changed position which would facilitate accommodation of the spatially enlarged system, inasmuch as the direct V-belt drive of the fan of the present system prevents the use of any other spatial arrangement of the system relative to the drive motor or engine, in comparison with the generally usual spatial system arrangement.